Fear
by Richard Cypher
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-gon find a young Anakin Skywalker, being abused by his father and take him to the Jedi Temple. Will they save him from his father's clutches only to leave him in the hands of the sith?
1. No

**DISCLAIMER-**I don't own anything other than the idea. Sorry. Get it. Got it. Good.

**CHAPTER 1: NO**

Qui-gon Jinn knocked on the recently stained door, his Padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi, standing respectfully behind his Master. Catching a slight warning in the Force, Obi-wan gave him a short, questioning glance. Qui-gon replied with a small nod.

The door opened slowly revealing a boy no older than five. The boy's eyes were an icy blue, his hair dish blonde that fell awkwardly on his head. He looked at them curiously. A voice from inside said tauntingly, and without care, "Dad said not to answer the door, stupid." Suddenly the boys face lit up with fear, and slammed the door closed before Qui-gon could say a word. Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in confusion. Qui-gon shot him a warning look and Obi-Wan's face relaxed.

The door opened again, now a large figure standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?" the man asked roughly.

"Yes. I am Qui-gon Jinn and this is my Padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi." Obi-wan bowed his head respectively at his name. "We were sent by the Jedi Council to test a child for force sensitivity, who resides here," Qui-gon said respectively.

"There will be no damn Jedi in my family," he replied closing the door.

"Please, just let us test the boy. What becomes of his future is up to you, not us," Obi-wan said, right before the man closed the door.

"Why should I?"

"If he is indeed Force sensitive, someone will need to teach him how to at least control the powers he will inevitably have," Qui-gon replied. "If not it can cause severe problems in the future."

"Go pick on some idiot who'll fall for your parlor tricks, Jedi." A woman came up behind him, and whispered something in his cocked his eyebrow and grunted.

"Fine," He said to Qui-gon darkly.

"Thank you...?"

"Damien Rale."

"Thank you, Mr. Rale," Qui-gon corrected himself.

Opening the door completely, Damien let them in the house. The room they were lead into was sparse. Only a sitting area, holotube, and a few holovids adorned the room. The walls were painted white, contrasted by the brown carpet. It was obvious to see that it was a house, not a home. A teenage boy lay sprawled out on the sofa, engrossed in a speeder bike race.

"Matt, go get your brother, and bring him here, please," she asked quietly.

"Why do I have to do it?" Matt complained.

"Just go get him."

"Kriff." Thoroughly annoyed, Matt huffed and marched down the hall. He opened his little brother's door. The little boy who'd answered the door was hiding underneath his bed.

"Guess what, Anakin? Dad's pissed off and he asked those guys at the door to beat you. And they said they would."

Anakin let out a squeak of fear. Rolling his eyes, Matt bent down and grabbed Anakin's knees. Anakin kicked himself loose, and climbed further underneath the bed.

Livid, Matt pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "If you don't get out from under there, Anakin I'll burn your bugs, and then I'll burn you up." He lit it. Anakin started shaking. Slowly and fearfully, Anakin climbed out from under the bed, terrified. Grabbing Anakin's arm, Matt lifted him up and led him out through the hall, turning off the lighter and hiding it in his pocket.

As they entered the living room, Anakin ran to his mother and hid behind her, tears falling from his eyes. Worriedly, his mother turned around and bent down until she was eye level with him. "Ani, what's wrong?" Snuffling, Anakin whispered what Matt had done. "Don't listen to your brother, Anakin. These are nice people, they won't hurt you," she whispered back wiping his face with her sleeve. "Would it make you feel better if you had your bugs?" Anakin nodded sheepishly. "Alright, I'll go get them, but you have to be nice and answer their questions." Anakin nodded more slowly.

"If you'll excuse me," she said getting up. "I must get something. I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going, Shmi?" Damien asked, dangerously.

"To get something." She said defiantly. Not waiting for an answer, she walked coolly down the hall.

"Hello there young one, what's your name?" Qui-gon asked nicely.

"An-anna-Anakin," Anakin stuttered quietly. Damien rolled his eyes and walked into the entry room to watch the game with Matt.

"Anakin?" Obi-wan said, squatting. "That's a nice name." Anakin smiled shyly. He looked down the hall, as if waiting for something.

_Master_. Obi-wan called through the force. _Something's wrong here. I can sense it. The boy is scared to death of us._

_I know Obi-wan. Try to soften his barriers a bit so he'll at least not be afraid of us during the tests._

_Yes Master._

Qui-gon squatted next to his apprentice. "I agree. Anakin's a nice name."

"My name's Obi-wan and this is Qui-gon," Obi-wan introduced themselves. Anakin glanced warily at the older man. "Don't worry about him, he couldn't hurt a bug," Obi-wan laughed. At that, Anakin seemed to relax a bit.

Shmi walked back into the room, holding a long black bug with hundreds of legs. Smiling slightly, she handed it to Anakin. Anakin took it and covered it with his other hand, protectively.

"What's that?" Qui-gon asked Anakin.

"A millipede," Anakin said sounding more confident.

"Cool, can I look at it?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin nodded enthusiastically. Shmi bent down and said, "Ani, I'm going to go and get some milk for dinner okay?"

Anakin nodded. He took his hand off his other one and let Obi-wan see it.

"Wow! That's really cool," Obi-wan staring at the peculiar creature.

"Anakin? Do you know who we are?" Qui-gon asked gently.

Anakin thought for a second. "No."

"Well, Anakin, Obi-wan and I are Jedi."

"What's a Jedi?"

"Jedi are a group of people of all races who have special gifts, and use those gifts to help innocent people and enforce republic laws," Obi-wan stumbled, surprised that the boy didn't know.

"That sounds fun. Why are you here?"

"Were here because we think that you could be like us," Qui-gon said.

Anakin perked up. "Really? I can go with you and be a- a- a Jedi!" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe. We have to do some stuff to see what you can do."

"Like what?" Anakin asked.

Qui-gon reached into his bag and pulled out a little screen. "This is going to show some pictures, and I need to see if you can guess what they are, alright?" Anakin nodded slowly, watching Qui-gon. "Okay, here it goes."

Anakin closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. 15 or 20 seconds later he said, "A yellow spe- no, a _blue_ speeder." Qui-gon switched the image. "Ummmmmm... a space cruiser?"

They all sat there for a few minutes, until Qui-gon turned off the screen. Next, he took out a bowl and a saucer. He set the saucer on the ground and held the bowl over it. He nodded to Obi-wan. Obi-wan bent over and poured some water into the bowl. "Now, Anakin that was very good. For this test I need you to stop the leak without touching the bowl." Qui-gon moved a finger, letting a small string of water fall out into the saucer.

Anakin sat there for a minute, thinking. Obi-wan took another saucer out of the bag and quickly switched it with the one about ready to overflow. He poured the water in the saucer back into the bowl. Anakin chewed on his lip, and watched the water trickle out before he closed his eyes and concentrated again. Seconds later the leak stopped. Qui-gon smiled and poured the water back into the bowl, picked up the saucer and drank the water. After putting everything but the bowl away, Qui-gon looked at the bowl carefully. Obi-wan looked over Qui-gon's shoulder.

_Yikes! He fused the pieces of the bowl to cover up the hole!_ Obi-wan said to his Master through their bond. Qui-gon smiled again.

"Very good again, Anakin. Oh your millipede is crawling away."

"Oh, don't worry, he won't go anywhere. He always stays really, really close to me." Anakin tapped his knee with a finger. "Come here smitty."

"Smitty's his name?" Obi-wan asked.

"It's short for Smitty-Werber-Yeager-Menjenson."

"That's a long name. Smitty's very smart. Look Master, the millipede is coming back." Obi-wan smiled.

"Well, Anakin, we're going talk to your father and see if it's okay if you come to the Jedi Temple with us," Qui-gon said standing up. Anakin frowned. He nodded.

"Come Obi-wan." Obi-wan stood up and followed his master into the den.

"What?" Damien said rudely.

"The boy is force sensitive Mr. Rale," Qui-gon stated.

"So you want to take him with you, eh?"

"He's very strong. He could be a great Jedi when he grows up."

"Get out. He's not going to be a Jedi, Damnit."

"Sir-"

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Damien yelled.

"Very well," Qui-gon said heading towards the door.

"No! Dad! I wanna be a Jedi! Please dad, let me be a Jedi!" Anakin yelled, crying once again, Smitty clinging to his hand. Matt suddenly whacked Anakin's hand, sending Smitty flying. Anakin screamed, "Smitty!"

Obi-wan moved to his left and caught Smitty. The millipede curled up tightly into a ball. He gently put it into Anakin's pocket. Anakin looked up at him as if he'd saved him.

"Shut up, boy! You're not intelligent enough to make a decision like this!" Damien shouted at the five year old.

"If you change your mind, we'll be staying at thee grand prix motel," Qui-gon said quickly.

"Leave!" Damien screamed at them pointing at the door. Qui-gon nodded and walked out the door. Obi-wan gave Matt a dangerous look. Matt looked scared for an instant, before his face turned to a scowl. The door slammed behind them...

**Did you like it? It's really good. Down at the bottom of the page there's a little box that says submit review. 0-o**

**Damien is the name of the boy in The Omen. Maybe there's a similarity. Hmmm?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Flight

Thanks everyone for reviewing! I love you guys! Keep 'em coming!

**CHAPTER II: FLIGHT**

"Come, Padawan, we must get back to the motel and contact the council," Qui-Gon said sadly as they walked away from the house. "They will want to know what has transpired here."

"Yes, Master. But, could we get something to eat first? I feel kind of queasy," Obi-Wan admitted, slightly embarrassed.

Qui-Gon studied the young man before him for a second. "Yes I agree, that's a good idea Obi-Wan. After what's happened, I feel slightly queasy too." Obi-Wan looked a little better. "Come on, I here there's a nice restaurant on the other side of town."

~*-*-*~

Anakin ran down the hall, tears falling freely from his eyes. Entering his room, he quickly put Smitty in his cage and stuffed him under the bed. He stood up and ran into his closet, shaking with silent tears and apprehension of what was to come. He shut the door gently.

Damien ran furiously into Anakin's room. He went straight towards the closet and threw the door open, shattering the glass. Anakin pushed himself as close to the wall as he could. Damien walked in and grabbed his son by the arm, and threw the boy into the wall. Anakin hit the wall with a dull thud and stood on his knees painfully.

"Daddy! Please daddy, don't do it. I'll be a good boy forever! Please!"

Damien grabbed the boy by the chin roughly. "You spoke out of turn, butt into business that wasn't of your concern, and now you beg? Your pathetic," he spat. He hit him across face with enough force to push Anakin over. Anakin curled up in the fetal position. Damien kicked him in the ribs. Anakin screamed as one of his ribs cracked. Blood escaped from his mouth and nose. Damien grabbed him and forced him outside...

Anakin lay crying on his bed, painfully. He was snuggled up by warm wet blankets his mother had given him earlier to help ease the pain. Smitty was still hidden underneath the bed. He laid there as still as possible so he didn't hurt his broken ribs. He thought of what the old Jedi had said. The words _the Grand Prix Motel_ rang in his mind. He thought about it for a while. He was too afraid to stay. But what would happen when his dad found out? Anakin winced in pain as he sat up. Silent tears falling from his eyes, he crawled out of the bed and stood up holding the bed for balance. Slowly, he limped over to his dresser and opened it. He started shaking with pain. He reached in and took out some clothes. Slowly, he pulled off his pajamas and threw them in the floor. He reached out and grabbed the pair of pants he had pulled out and started sliding them up his legs. He yelped as the pants scraped over one of his burns on his thigh. Next he slid on a shirt, carefully trying to avoid the scrapes, bruises, cuts and burns all over his back and arms.

Stiffly, Anakin limped over to the bed reached under and grabbed Smitty's cage. Quietly, he opened it to discover Smitty chomping on some cucumber. He smiled pitifully. Carrying the cage, he limped over to the window and opened it. He winced as it squeaked. Anakin stuck his hand out and into the flower bed right under the window. Seconds later, he pulled out a box containing several other millipedes that he had caught. Among them were Bob, Dex, short for Dexter Jexter, Aang, Katara, Sakka, and Odysseus. He put them in the cage with Smitty. Without bothering to close the window for fear of waking someone up, Anakin limped over to the door, still crying, and cracked it open. He peeked outside and then as quickly as he could, tip-toed into the hall, still holding the cage, and gently closed the door.

He bit his lower lip as he sneaked down the hallway, towards the living room. He silently and slowly walked past Sue's and his parents rooms. When he reached the end, he clung to the wall and peeked around the corner. He took a sharp breath. Damien lay sleeping on the couch, snoring. He bit his lip harder as he walked into the room, heart pounding. He tip-toed over to the door as quickly as he dared, and twisted the handle. Holding his breath, he pulled it open.

Anakin squeezed through the door, and closed it behind him softly behind him. He looked around through the darkness. Fearfully, Anakin walked onto the sidewalk and concentrated. He inhaled. Slowly, Anakin followed his instincts and turned left. A boy running away from his past in the seductive cover of the night...


	3. Streets of Falleen and The Grand Prix

Disclaimer- I own nothing nor do I command any power with it.

**CHAPTER III: **

**STREETS OF FALLEEN **

**AND**

** THE GRAND PRIX**

Anakin walked through the streets, completely lost. He saw no familiar land marks, and could barely keep from stepping on the rocks that littered the sidewalk. The moon gave off a familiar and warming glow as it's rays cascaded onto his small and troubled face.

When a speeder drove by, he flinched in fear of his father looking for him. He was hoping that Damien would not notice the absense of his younger son until Anakin was with the Jedi. He had been walking for hours now, not knowing where he was going. He wrapped his jacket around himself tighter in the cool night air. Not too far in front of him stood a little resturaunt with the lights shining threw the window.

"Our specialty soup and salad for tonight is Bantha stew and Shuru fruit salad," The friendly waitress said in a pleasing tone.

"I think I'll have to have the ground beef omelet special and this delicious stew you talk about," Obi-wan replied happily, though anyone with a small amout of force sensitivity could find the words somewhat holllow.

The waitress smiled, "Would you like white, wheat or sourdough toast?"

"I haven't had sourdough in forever," he said thinking. "Yup, Sourdough."

She scribbled some stuff on her order sheet. "And what would you like sir?"

Qui-gon looked up from the menu ignoring his padawan's antics. "I simply must have the double rocket burger. Medium rare please,"

"Would you like an appetizer?" She asked as she wrote more on the sheet. Oib-Wan gave Qui-gon a wink and a smile. "I strongly suggest the endless chips and salsa."

"Sounds fine to me," Obi-Wan said quickly before Qui-gon could reject. Qui-gon scowled at the young man.

"Can I get you any drinks?"

"Iced tea, and a water," Qui-gon replied.

"Java juice and another water," Obi-wan added.

"Your order should arrive shortly." They nodded. The waitress walked into the kitchens and handed out the order. Your paying for that chip and salsa deal, boy,"Qui-gon said. Obi-wan smiled

"Fine but you don't get any." Qui-Gon frowned and closed his eyes.

Anakin opened the door hesitently. The place was noisy and really clean considering the people who were in it. He looked around trying to ignore the smells coming from the kitchens. He realized he hadn't eaten since lunch. Being as invisible as possible, he walked over to the main counter.

A heavy man in his late forties came towards him. His face and hands were dirty from the grease of the kitchens. He bent down and stared at him. "What's a kid like you doing around town so late huh?"

"I I'm lost," Anakin said shyly.

"Where ya goin'?"

"The grand prix motel."

"The grand prix, hmm." He stood up and walked into the center of the room. "Any of you Lads and Ladies know how to get to the Grand Prix Motel?" He boomed, silencing the room.

"It's a few miles down the street," Obi-wan replied.

"Thank you Lad," he smiled. He walked off and back towards Anakin.

"Just follow the road, you'll run into it."

Anakin nodded and walked out.

"Whats wrong Master?" Obi-wan asked as noise started going through the room again.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay here." Obi-wan nodded as Qui-gon stood up and walked outside.

Qui-gon looked around him searching for a sign when he saw the small figure walking down the road. He took a chance. "Anakin, is that you?"

The figure froze and fearfully turned around and then smiled and ran as fast as he could with his sore legs. He ran up and hugged Qui-gon as he started crying. Qui-gon kneeled down and hugged him back. Anakin yelped at the hug. "Anakin did your dad hurt you?" Anakin nodded and started crying from the pain. "Come on, Anakin lets take you and smitty, and get you something to eat okay?"

"Are you gonna take me home?" He asked quietly.

"No, Anakin your gonna stay with Obi-wan and I until we figure out what to do. Now come on. Dinner awaits." Anakin smiled and grabbed his hand. As they walked back into the restaurant, Qui-gon turned to the waitress that had taken their order that they had an addition to their party. She smiled and nodded. They started walking towards the table, when Anakin caught sight of the back of Obi-Wan's head, ran over and hugged his leg, making Obi-wan spit out the water he had been drinking.

"What the hell?" He looked at Anakin. "Where'd you come from?" Anakin said nothing, but he let go and smiled at him. Qui-gon came and sat at the booth.

"Sit down, youngling," Qui-gon said patting the seat next to him. Anakin started walking towards him when Obi-wan grabbed him by the armpits and pulled him over to his side of the table.

"No, he's sitting next to me,"Obi-wan stated. Anakin giggled.

"Very well then." He picked up a kid's menu and handed it to Obi-wan. "There, help find him something to eat."

How d'ja like it? Review 0-o


	4. Hallelujah

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Star Wars. But I own the idea.

**Chapter 4: Hallelujah**

"Okay, Anakin, take your shirt off so I can fix you up," Obi-Wan said in a friendly voice, walking out of the bathroom balancing a bowl full of warm water in the crook of his arm and medpac in his other arm.

Qui-gon was sitting on the bed talking to Anakin about his millipedes. Anakin had all of his bugs on his arm except Smitty, who was slowly crawling up Qui-Gon's hand. "Well Anakin, I've got to do some stuff while Obi-Wan cleans you up, alright?" Qui-Gon said , gently picking smitty with his other hand.

Upon having nothing to cling to Smitty curled into a ball but not before stretching out and trying to grab something. Qui-Gon smiled as he handed the creature to Anakin, who was putting everyone back into their box.

"Thank you," Anakin said as smitty started to uncurl instantly when he reached the boy's hand. Qui-Gon smiled in reply. Qui-Gon stood up and walked into the bathroom, his comlink in hand.

Anakin turned around on the sleep couch to face Obi-Wan. "Off with it," he said simply looking at the boy. Anakin grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tried to pull it off. He squealed in pain. He tried again, but Obi-Wan stopped him. "Alright," he said sitting on the floor, "come sit in front of me." Anakin nodded, tears in his eyes. He bit his lip as he got up and in front of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked down the collar of Anakin's shirt and inspected it.

He bent over and unzipped his pack looking for a pair of scissors. He took them out and started cutting the shirt off in a straight line from the bottom. The scissors slowly crept up Anakin's back, cutting away at the shirt. Finished cutting, Obi-Wan set down the scissors, told Anakin that he had to tear the rest of the shirt off. Anakin nodded to afraid to talk. Obi-Wan started singing quietly as he gently pulled off the shirt.

**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

**  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

Anakin shook with the pain as Obi-Wan tore off the rest of the shirt. Obi-Wan opened the medpac and took out some tubes of bacta. He started spreading it on Anakin as he continued singing.  
**  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
He took out some bandages and smeared them with a cream He started wrapping it around Anakin's torso. Anakin sighed as the cream cooled the burning and numbed his back.**  
There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

"All done, Anakin. Was it to terror ably bad?" Anakin shook his head fiercely. "Good." Obi-Wan stood up and patted on the sleep couch. " let's watch some Holovision eh?" Anakin smiled and climbed up on the bed and scooted over so Obi-Wan could get on.

Obi-Wan sat down next to him and picked up the remote and turning it on. "What do you want to watch?"

"I dunno, daddy won't let me watch it."

"Well then, lets watch some cartoons."

Qui-Gon sat on the sink and dialed the Jedi Temple.

"This is the Jedi temple, how may I help you?"

"This is Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Can you put me through to the Jedi Council"

"One moment please." Qui-Gon waited in silence. He smiled when he heard Obi-Wan start singing.

"Master Windu here, what do you need Master Jinn?" Mace Windu said.

"I've called to report on the mission, Master."

"Then report," Windu said dryly.

"The father refused training."

"Very well, then. When are you coming back?"

"I'm not finished," Qui-Gon said indignitly.

"Then finish."

"We went to dinner and the boy caught up with us. I have reason to believe the boy's being abused by his father."

"Sure of this you are, Master Jinn?" Yoda asked critically.

"Without a doubt Master."

"Where is the boy, now?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"With us, Masters, my padawan is tending to his wounds as we speak."

"Want something you do," Yoda stated.

"I would like to use the Drefan's law on the boy."

"Why," Windu asked.

"Because he has amazing potential, and a strong midi-chlorian countryman don't feel right just leaving him behind."

"Very well, Master Jinn," Yoda said.

"See to it th-" Someone banged on the door and Qui-Gon cut the transmission and ran into the main room.

They were watching the H.V when they heard the bang on the door.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered to him, "get under the bed and don't get out until Qui-Gon or I tell you it's safe. Be quiet."

Anakin nodded and silently slid off the sleepcouch and underObi-Wan picked up the box of millipedes and the torn shirt and stuffed them under the sleep couch him.

"Scoot back," Obi-Wan whispered as the door banged again.

Qui-Gon flew out of the refresher and looked at him.

Obi-Wan glanced towards the bed, telling Qui-Gon where the boy was. Qui-Gon nodded and changed the channel with the force.

Obi-Wan opened the door...

Did you like it? Review!

Drefan's law is something I made up. You'll understand it in the next chapter.

**WARNING: MY PEN NAME IS CHANGING TO  Richard Cypher please change all authour stuff. Sorry...**


	5. Confrontation

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long, I lost my notes (I couldn't remember what Drefan's law was…) I finally remembered the plot. Please don't hang me.

**Fear **

**Chapter 5:**

The moment he opened the door, Obi-wan wanted to close it. He looked completely tired of the man's presence. There, in the doorframe, stood a scowling, seething, angry Damien Rale. The large man panted with fury, clearly visible in his red face. Obi-wan could tell that he wasn't going to like how this meeting was going to unfold. Not one bit. Qui-gon, on the other hand, was the epitome of calm.

"Mr. Rale, what a pleasant surprise. Can I help you?" Qui-gon asked politely.

"Oh, you can help me jedi." His reply was dripping with sarcasm. "You can tell me what you did with my son."

"I'm not sure what your talking about, but I can assure you we've had nothing to do with your son. Not since this afternoon, at least."

"Don't screw with me, Jedi. I know your little tricks. My son is missing and you've had something to do with it! I want him back, or else."

"Are you threatening me, sir?" Qui-gon's demeanor suddenly changed from pleasant to threatening.

Damien started to retort but stopped at the flash of reflected light out of the corner of his eye. Anakin moved further under the bed but it was too late. "Aha! There you are!" He made a move for Anakin, but was caught and hauled back against the wall.

"Give me my son," Damien yelled, trying to get out of Qui-gon's grip.

"Mr. Rale I'm afraid we can't do that. Anakin Skywalker is Jedi initiate-"

"Jedi? He's no jedi. I haven't signed any damn papers!"

"He falls under Drefan's law. So therefore is released from your custody."

With an angry howl, Damien knocked Qui-gon down and made a run for Anakin who had crawled out from under the bed. Anakin's eyes widened with fear, and he started backing up. Before either of the two jedi could react, Damien grabbed the small boy by the arm and lifted him up. The boy screamed and squirmed, as his father put a hand tightly over his mouth dulling the screams. Two lightsabers ignited, and Damien wheeled around still holding the struggling boy. Obi-wan made a move towards him, but was stopped by a loud crash as Damien was flown against the room into the wall. Anakin sat on the floor trying to catch his breath. Damien slid from the wall to the floor like a puddle, unconscious. Obi-wan and Qui-gon turned off their lightsabers, both looking at the small boy, with surprise.

"Anakin, are you alright," Qui-gon asked bending down on his knees to Anakin's level. Anakin wiped his nose with his sleeve and nodded shakily.

"What happened, Qui-gon," Anakin asked, scared, as he turned around to see his unconscious father crumpled on the floor.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it was, it was a good thing, I'm sure."

Obi-wan bent down to feel the man's pulse. "He's fine, just unconscious."

"None the less, we should get him to the hospital. Head injuries are quite unpredictable."

"Yes master," Obi-wan said standing back up. Anakin suddenly froze up. "What is it, Anakin?" Anakin just stared at the door.

Qui-gon whipped his head around towards the door and then relaxed.

"We leave for a few hours, and you've already gotten yourself into trouble, Qui-gon Jinn." Adi-Gallia said sarcastically, leaning up against the door frame. Behind her, her apprentice smirked.

"Very funny," Qui-gon said dryly as he stood up. "Anakin, meet Adi- Gallia and her apprentice, Siri Tachi." Anakin gave an awkward smile, obviously still shaken up.

"Hello, Anakin," Adi said nodding her head. "Did I hear something about a hospital?"


	6. Encounter

**Fear **

**Chapter 6:**

**Encounter**

Anakin yawned as the group walked out the doors of the hospital. His eyes were droopy, his feet were shuffling and his arms hang uselessly from his shoulders. It was now 10:30 standard time, which in his opinion, was too late. The walk to the speeder was a short distance, although it felt like forever to him.

"Tired?" Siri asked him as everyone got situated in the speeder. Anakin nodded his head sleepily. "Did you get any sleep, in there? It was certainly boring, wasn't it?"

"I can't sleep in hospitals, they're creepy. I can't never sleep in places with lots of people. They all talk too loud."

"There was no one else in there but Obi-wan and me." She looked at him confused.

"Sure there was, there was an old man looking for his teeth." Siri's curiosity wasn't at all curbed, but she decided to drop the subject and talk to her Master about it later.

"Huh," she lied. "I must not have been paying attention."

"That might a bin it." The boy tried to smile through another yawn. Anakin scooted over next to Siri, and Obi-wan climbed in beside him.

"Are you buckled up, Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked from the driver's seat.

"Um-hum. I don't want to be eaten up by a wild blurrg."

"No, we wouldn't want that to happen. You should try to get some sleep. Well wake when we get to the ship."

"Okay," Anakin said, slightly disappointed. He leaned back in the seat and looked up at the sky above them. Adi turned around in her seat to nod at her apprentice. Siri nodded back.

Siri patted Anakin's shoulder. "Goodnight, we'll be there before you know it." Seconds later, Anakin's slid onto Obi-wan's shoulder.

"Good job, your getting better at your sleep suggestions, padawan," Adi smiled from the front seat.

~*~

Anakin slept peacefully in the backseat of the speeder the entire way to the spaceport. The Jedi talked occasionally, but mostly kept to themselves. Adi was deep in meditation in the front seat. Behind her, Siri was finger combing her short blonde hair with a disgusted look on her face and muttering to herself about cutting it off. Qui-gon calmly and silently drove the speeder, eyes constantly moving. He was deep in thought about the events that had transpired that day. Especially Damien Rale's flight against a wall.

Obi-wan was reading his datapad on the definition of a blurrg. He had no idea what the boy was talking about and by halfway through the trip decided to look it up so he would stop wondering what it was. Once he'd read the description from the holonet, he was convinced they had a strange one on their hands.

A blurrg was a giant reptilian herbivore with two legs. Obi-wan seriously considered it to be the ugliest creature he'd seen in his travels. Even worse than a rancor. Which, in his opinion, was saying quite a bit. Once he'd read the description, he couldn't help but turn and look at the boy. As soon as he'd done so, he saw the bugs poking around Anakin's outer ear.

They arrived to the spaceport, and parked it near the rental return area. Obi-wan woke Anakin and they all walked to the ship. Anakin looked up in awe, at the sleek ship ahead. "Are we going in _that?_"

"Why? You like it?" Adi asked looking over at him.

"Do I? It's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" She smiled at his childish amazement.

Deciding to play along, Adi spoke mysteriously to the boy. "I don't know, maybe if I press this button," in her hand she held the alarm, "it will light up. Shall we see?"

Anakin looked as if he was about to burst with excitement. He replied with a fast shake of his head. Adi pressed the button and the lights of the ship flashed momentarily and the ramp lowered. "Yippee!" he cried. Anakin ran towards the ship full of excitement.

He leapt back suddenly as a figure clad in black dropped down in front of him. Lighsabers ignited behind him as their owners ran towards him. The figure pulled out a black and silver cylinder from the folds of his cloak. A red blade sprang to life from the cylinder. Anakin started retreating from the cloaked man slowly. A hand grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back roughly. With a firm grip of the boy's collar, Qui-gon dragged Anakin behind him. Anakin didn't protest. The man pulled down his hood to reveal a tattooed Zabrac.

The Zabrac moved his lightsaber into an attack position. The Jedi followed suit.

"Obi-wan, Siri, get to the ship," Qui-gon spoke quickly, his eyes not moving from the Zabrac.

Anakin felt himself being lifted up as Obi-wan grabbed him by the middle and ran for the ship. Siri kept her lightsaber ignited and followed suit. They ran up the ramp and to the left, towards the cockpit. Obi-wan dropped him and flew towards the pilot's chair. Siri quickly climbed the ladder outside the cockpit headed to the gun turret. Anakin climbed into the chair behind the pilot's seat and buckled in. Obi-wan swung his head around but saw Anakin buckled in behind him. He flicked buttons until the ship vibrated from the engines coming to life. He immediately grabbed the steering wheel and flipped on the anti-grav's to hover above the ground.

Down below, Anakin could see Qui-gon and Adi fighting the horned man. Three different colored lightsabers swirled around in the darkness. In a strange way, they looked beautiful to him. "Anakin!" Obi-wan broke him out of his revelry. "come over here."

Anakin unbuckled and moved next to him. "You see that flashing blue button on the top?" Obi-wan said pointing towards it. "I need you to be able to press it when I tell you.

"Ok." Anakin shifted until the flashing button was in his reach. He put his hand on it. The ship rattled as blaster fire ripped towards the man in black. He fell over and his lightsaber clattered out of hi hand. Qui-gon and Adi, turned and jumped onto the open ramp.

"Now!" Obi-wan yelled. Anakin slammed his hand on the button. The ramp quickly closed. Anakin could hear the hiss of the ramp sealing the pressure. Obi-wan turned off the anti grav's and shot up towards the sky.

**A/N:** Any misspelled words coming from Anakin are on purpose. Also I changed the first chapter slightly. Changed some names and fixed spelling. Hope you like it. A blurrg is a really funny looking creature from Endor. Look it up, it's hilarious… review… 0.o


	7. The Chosen One

**Fear**

**Chapter 7:**

~*~

"What was that thing?" Anakin asked confused. His legs were dangling from his seat.

"I'm not sure. Whoever he was he's trained in the Jedi Arts," Qui-gon lied to the boy. He knew what the mysterious figure was. It was a sith lord. If that wasn't bad enough already, it was obviously after the boy. He knew that Damien Rale's hospitalization had something to do with Anakin, but know he expected that it was also connected to the sith. That worried him greatly. What was so special about the boy that the sith would come out in the open and attack a jedi. Let alone a group that largely outnumbered him. It seemed as if they were desperate for him.

Something clicked in his mind. _Could it be him?_ He wondered. _No that's impossible, it can't be. But why else would the sith be chasing after him._ The idea was starting to grow in his mind. _The way he stopped that bowel from leaking and his perfect score on the object reader. And then there was the conversation I overheard between Anakin and Siri about he had heard voices last night. Maybe he is…If he is, then the order would have to train him before the sith are able to get a hold of him…in the wrong hands he could destroy anything and everything. But how am I supposed to know if it's him?…_

The silence that had fallen since Anakin's question was broken by a yawn. Adi turned around and looked at the sagging boy. "Why don't we find you somewhere to sleep, Anakin. You've had a long day, and I'm sure it's past your bedtime." Anakin nodded his head drowsily and slid off his seat. His feet hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Wait a moment, Anakin," Qui-gon said, an idea coming to him. "We forgot to get you checked for infections while we were at the hospital, so we'll have to do it now. Can I have your finger?"

Anakin frowned. "You can borrow it, but I want to keep it," he said seriously, unaware of the common saying.

Qui-gon smiled at the boy. "Your right, I think borrowing might be the best. Let me see it." Anakin held out his index finger to older man. Qui-gon quickly disinfected the finger and poked it with a needle. Anakin flinched slightly. He collected the drop of blood that blossomed on Anakin's finger and put it in his commlink. "All done. Get some sleep, you've had a long day, Anakin."

"Okay, goodnight Qui-gon."

"Goodnight, Anakin."

Adi started to walk out the door with the boy, but the boy turned around back to Qui-gon. "Can you tell Obi-wan I said goodnight?'

"I will," Qui-gon promised with a giant smile planted on his face.

Anakin smiled back and walked out the door with Adi. Once the doors had closed Qui-gon stood up and walked over to the navi computer. He pressed a few buttons and started searching. A few minutes later Adi walked back in with a cup of tea.

"I can smell a new master-padawan relation growing around here," she said smiling.

"I know I sense it too." Qui-gon found what he was looking for and plugged his commlink into the navi computer.

"It's perfect timing, too. In a few years. Obi-wan will be knighted. And Anakin will be the perfect age to begin training with a master. How's his blood? Clean I hope."

"Yes, it looks to be clean."

"Have you checked his midichlorian count yet?" Adi prodded, curious.

"I was just going to check that." He did some more typing. She sipped her tea. The midichlorian chart popped up on the screen.

"That's impossible, Qui-gon. The count must be incorrect or something," Adi said shocked.

"I mean, I thought it would be high. But not _that_ high," Qui-gon said, surprised.

Adi looked at him. "Why'd you think that?"

"Well he aced the object reader test. And you know that bowl with the dripping water test? You should see what he did to the bowl. He didn't just stop the flow, he fused the bowl to _close_ the hole." Adi raised her eyebrows..

She looked at Qui-gon. "Do you think he could be?"

"The Chosen One? He very well could be. Why else would a sith be tracking him. We both know our encounter wasn't a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time Adi" Qui-gon said wisely, voicing his thoughts from earlier.

"We should probably let the council know." The commlink started blinking. "Never, in all my years, have I figured out how they do that. It's as if they wait in the council room for hours waiting for someone to even think about them _and _then they contact you."

Qui-gon rolled his eyes and answered the comm. "Jinn speaking."

"Qui-gon have you acquired the child?" Mace Windu asked through the comm.

"Yes Master Windu, were in route to Coruscant now."

"The council has another mission for you. There is an upcoming treaty meeting on Alderaan, you must attend," Mace informed them.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, master. The boy must be taken to the temple immediately."

"Why, is this?" Yoda asked, resting his hands on his cane.

"I have strong reason to believe the boy could be the Chosen One."

The council broke on whispers. "Proof have you, Master Jinn?" Yoda asked, silencing the chamber with a glance to the others.

"Yes Masters," Qui-gon revealed. "His midichlorian count is off the charts. It's higher than even yours, Master Yoda."

"How well did he do on his tests?" Plo Koon said from his seat.

"He got all the questions of the object reading test," Adi said, joining the conversation.

"And the other?"

Qui-gon pulled out the bowl from his bag. "He fused the hole closed, Masters," Qui-gon said showing the council the bowl. "Within only a few minutes."

"How old is he?" Yaddle asked politely from the other end of the circle.

"No more than five, Masters."

"Why such the urgency to bring him back?" Mace Windu asked leaning back in his seat.

Adi broke back in. "On the way back to the ship we were ambushed by a sith," she said seriously.

"Impossible!" Yarael Poof exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so, Master Poof. We have reason to believe that the sith was hunting Anakin down in order to capture him and train him."

"Disturbing, this information is. Agree with you the council does. Bring the boy without delay, you will."

"Yes Masters. Jinn out"

You should probably get some sleep Qui-gon," Adi said quietly. "I'll take first watch."

"Alright. Wake me up when it's time to trade." With that Qui-gon stood up and walked out of the cockpit.

~*~

Obi-wan woke suddenly. _What was that?_ He asked himself as his eyes focused. He rolled over to check the alarm clock on the wall. _2:36! That's just too early._ Obi-wan decided it was nothing, and closed his eyes, hoping to drift back to sleep. His eyes shot open. _There it is again. What is it?_ He searched through the force for the source of the disturbance. He felt fear radiating off Anakin in droves.

Figuring he was already awake, he decided to get up and see what was wrong. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Slowly he climbed off the sleep couch and stretched his tired muscles. He palmed the door open and walked out of the room into the hall. Obi-wan turned left towards the end of the hallway. His feet slapped quietly across the durasteel floor.

Palming Anakin's door, Obi-wan walked inside. As he waited for his eyes to adjust to the bright light plugged into the wall across the room, he heard a cry and a bang. "Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-wan whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up. He walked over to where he'd heard the bang. Anakin was lying on the floor still hanging on to the blankets on the bed. "What are you doing down there?" he asked kneeling.

"You scared me," Anakin whimpered.

"Why is that?"

"I had a nightmare, and I thought you were him." Anakin rubbed his red eyes.

"Your father?" Obi-wan guessed.

Anakin looked as if he was about to break into tears. He bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"It's alright, Anakin your father can't get to you know."

"Really?" Anakin whispered.

"Yes Anakin, the jedi will take good care of you." Obi-wan reached out and pushed a golden lock out of the boy's face. Anakin hugged him tightly.

"You promise?" he asked from the crook of Obi-wan's neck.

"I promise, Anakin." Anakin hugged him tighter. "Come now young one, you should get back to bed."

"Please don't leave me here alone. I don't want to have another bad dream."

Obi-wan sat there hugging him, thinking of how to respond. _I guess it wouldn't hurt _he thought._ I'll stay with him until someone wakes me up for watch. _"Alright Anakin." He stood up and tore the blanket off the sleep couch. Obi-wan sat down on the floor next to Anakin and grabbed the pillow and set it down. He laid down and covered himself in the blanket. After lifting the blanket, Anakin crawled under and snuggled close to the older Jedi. Both were asleep in minutes. An hour later, Qui-gon palmed the door open wondering why Obi-wan was in Anakin's room. He saw the two snuggled together and smiled. He'd take Obi-wan's watch for the night…

**A/N:** Did you like it? Don't worry this isn't going to turn into slash later. REVIEW!

you know you want to…


	8. The Jedi Council

**Fear **

**Chapter 8:**

**The Jedi Council**

"Good morning," Adi-Gallia said, as she sat down at the navi-computer terminal.

Qui-gon looked from his meditation form, curiously. "Good morning. What are you up to at this time of morning?"

"Couldn't sleep. This mission is giving me a bad feeling," Adi replied, evasively. Qui-gon knew from years of missions together that Adi- Gallia was rather reserved when it came to expressing emotions . Adi turned back to the navi-computer and started typing coordinates into it. "The sooner we get back to the temple, the better."

"The boy or the sith?"

"What?" she continued typing into the computer and didn't turn around to face him.

"Who are you more worried about? The boy, or the sith?" Qui-gon stood up and stretched his aching legs. Silently he moved to sit in the seat next to her.

"Surprisingly, I'm more worried about the boy." Adi stopped typing and swung the chair around to face her old friend. "Did you hear him talking about hearing voices in the hospital? That makes no sense. The only way to explain it is-"

"That somehow he could hear the minds of all the occupants or he was able to use some form of telepathy," Qui-gon finished.

"If he is the chosen one, we have more problems than we think."

Qui-gon cocked his head and lifted his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"We were attacked by what we believe to be a sith. You know that they come in pairs-"

"It is a fool who invests in rumors," Qui-gon said gently.

"It's no rumor Qui-gon. I saw the historical documents written around the jedi civil war myself. It spoke vaguely of information that one of the informants attained after infiltrating the sith temple on Korriban before the division. Kobo learned of this. How I don't know."

"For some reason that information sounds like something under a master's clearance," Qui-gon said dryly.

Adi ignored him. "If these sith come in pairs, then the one who attacked us is not alone in the galaxy."

"You are jumping to conclusions, Adi. We don't know if it was actually a sith. He could have been one of the lost. Or one of the initiates never chosen who is simply trying to get revenge. We don't know for sure," Qui-gon reasoned, stroking his chin.

"Do you honestly believe that, Qui-gon? He didn't fight like a jedi, or someone trained by them either."

"I don't necessarily agree with the other options, but we can't jump to conclusions."

"Whoever it is, they are after Anakin. And that can't be good."

"I know what you're getting at. I don't think the boy will turn to the dark side, Adi," Qui-gon said simply. He stared at the stars flying past through the view port. "At least not truly. His heart seems too pure, to completely turn."

"Sometimes, the softest heart can make the hardest weapon, Qui-gon. You know that. He has every reason to-" Adi was interrupted by the door hissing open. Siri, Adi's padawan marched through the door frame, irritated.

She immediately made her way to her master. "Is there any food on this ship? Because I cannot find anything edible."

"Maybe, padawan, if you looked harder you would realize that there are supplies in the top cabinet in the galley. You should look more closely before rampaging in here," Adi calmly reprimanded the teenage apprentice. Siri huffed and muttered a thank you under breath before she stalked back out of the cockpit.

Adi looked at Qui-gon. "Count your blessings you do not have a female apprentice," she sighed. "I'm going to make a fresh pot of tea. You want some?"

"Yes, thank you."

**~*-*-*~**

"Wow! This place is huge!" Obi-wan heard Anakin emphasize from Siri's side. He glanced over to find him holding on to the end of her tunic, staring up at the ceiling of the temple. The main hall was bustling with energy and movement of jedi going about their daily lives. A band of teenage padawan's looked over at them curiously. The golden, high-vaulted ceilings sparkled in the afternoon light that shone through the round windows. The columns that held it all up were the same golden color. Attached to the columns were banisters following them on the left side. Obi-wan wasn't overly impressed with the surroundings, he'd grown up around it. The mess of halls and stairs was confusing at times and annoying at best. He exchanged a smile with one of his friends, Bant, who was waving at him from across the hall.

He watched Anakin intently, letting his mind wander back to earlier this morning. He'd woken to a sleeping 5 year old curled up against him. It had taken more than two minutes to realize how he came upon this predicament. He hadn't wanted to wake the sleeping boy, but had had no choice.

Anakin stood on his tip toes and looked over the banister. "Wizard…" Anakin said in amazement at the view of one of the many temple gardens. Qui-gon starting explaining to Anakin the different halls that branched of the main one they were one as the small group passed them.

"That one there," Qui-gon pointed at the left, "is the hallway leading to the room of a thousand fountains."

"A thousand? How much is that?" Anakin asked, confused.

"A lot," Qui-gon replied simply.

"Wow…"

Soon, they reached the lift, and squeezed in. The doors closed, and the familiar feeling of losing ones equilibrium assaulted them as they shot up the spire. Obi-wan continued his thoughts. The strange part was when he woke Anakin up, the half-asleep child muttered daddy mixed in with other unintelligible noises and hugged his neck tighter. That had startled Obi-wan slightly. Either the boy now idolized him or he was referring to his actual father, Damien Rale. That made even less sense. The difference in last names made him wonder if Rale _was even_ the boy's father.

His thoughts were interrupted as the lift doors hissed open. The group filed out, this time with Master Gallia in the lead. Obi-wan was in the back. He felt a tug on his tunic and looked down to find Anakin's pale face looking up at him. No wonder he hadn't talked much on the lift. "Lift ride getting to you?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin frowned and shook his head. "What will they do to me?" Anakin asked quietly, so no one would overhear. The other jedi were chatting up ahead.

"Just ask you questions, mostly. Like Master Qui-gon and I did." Anakin nodded his head slowly, and looked ahead, biting his lower lip. Obi-wan got the feeling the boy didn't believe him…

~*-*-*~

The council listened intently as Qui-gon and Adi explained the mission. Obi-wan and Siri stood behind their masters, respectively. Anakin waited outside the chambers, being watched curiously by the padawan in control of the doors.

"If this is true then there is more than one Sith out there," Evan Piell stated, frowning. Adi glanced pointedly at Qui-gon.

Yoda sat in his chair, his hands and chin resting on his gimmer stick. "Very interesting, this is." Every one in the room turned their attention to the Jedi master. "Bring the boy in now, we should. A missing piece of the puzzle, he may reveal."

"Send him in on your way out," Mace Windu instructed. They bowed and made for the door.

"Master Jinn, if you will stay after. The council wishes to speak to you," Depa Billiba said calmly. Qui-gon nodded in return.

~*-*-*~

Anakin looked around the room. The council seemed as if they were talking, but they weren't saying a word. Their eyes just moved back and forth. They didn't want him, he just knew it. They thought he was too dumb. He got all the questions wrong. He hoped not, he really wanted to be a jedi. And he couldn't go home now. His father would be really mad when Anakin showed up on the doorstep. He'd probably get beaten for a week. He gulped at the thought. His gaze moved back in the center of the room to continue looking at the old wrinkled green person sitting leaning on a stick. He was surprised to find that the troll was staring at him too. Anakin wanted to squirm under the pressure of his gaze, and had to remind himself that if father didn't like, they wouldn't either.

He felt a tingling in the back of his mind, but he ignored. He had to pay attention. What if someone asked a question and he couldn't answer because he didn't hear it? Then they would think he was too dumb and wouldn't let him be a jedi. The tingling got stronger. Anakin decided that whatever it was, he didn't want it in his mind. So he imagined a big strong wall that wouldn't let it through. The tingling stopped immediately. The troll was no longer staring at him, he was now part of the eye moving game. He stared out one of the windows at the traffic and all of the ships glistening in the evening sun.

"Afraid, are you?" He heard the troll say. He snapped back from his thoughts.

Anakin was about to lie and tell them no, but his mother had taught him that lying was bad. "A little bit," he said meekly, staring at the floor. Now that they were talking to him, he didn't want to look at someone he shouldn't.

"Why?" the woman with the dot on her forehead, asked him. Anakin wished he had an answer. They'd think he was to dumb.

"I don't know," Anakin whispered, waiting for the laughs he knew would come. They always did. He closed his eyes, waiting for it. Depa noticed this and glanced at Yaddle across the room. Yaddle gingerly got out of her seat and walked over to face the child.

"Open you eyes, you should, youngling." Anakin's head jerked up in a mix of surprise and fear. "Much better, that is. Want to help you, I do. But with out your help, I cannot. Help me, will you?" Anakin nodded slowly. " Need you to lower your shields, I do."

"My what?" He flinched when she tapped his head gently.

"The walls in your mind, youngling. Your shields, these are," Yaddle explained. The rest of the council watched as Yaddle placed her three fingered hands gently on the sides of Anakin's head. "Enter your mind, I will. Let me through, you must." Anakin nodded again. The tingling sensation Anakin had felt earlier, returned. It grew until it became uncomfortable. He was about to squirm, until he felt the warmth replace the tingling. The warm feeling soothed him. He was lost in the warmth. And just as soon as it started, it ended.

~*-*-*~

Yaddle's ears perked as she entered the boy's mind. Immediately, she was assaulted by pain, fear and memories. She sent warm feelings towards the boy and smiled when she felt the fear subside. The pain though was still there. But it was lessened. She opened up and let all the memories flow into her conscience. Her smile withered as she saw the memories play out. She kept digging. She saw a glimpse of another man with black hair smiling and hugging the woman Yaddle now recognized to be Anakin's mother. Her suspicions were confirmed. After digging to the bottom she reached her destination: his life force. It was the place the pain was coming from. She released more of the warming energy and submerged the life force in it. She felt Anakin release a long breath, and slowly exited his mind. The chosen one indeed…

~*-*-*~

Qui-gon and his apprentice sat outside the chambers silently. Qui-gon was meditating on the floor, while Obi-wan sat in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees as he thought. Sighing, Obi-wan looked over to his master. "Master?"

"Yes, Obi-wan?" Obi-wan continued to look at his meditating master, looking for words. Qui-gon looked as though he hadn't been interrupted.

"Do you think Rale is his father," Obi-wan asked quickly. "It just doesn't seem right."

"And why is that?" Qui-gon continued to meditate.

"Last night, Anakin had a nightmare and asked me to sleep with him."

"Yes I know. I saw."  
"Well, when I tried to wake up this morning, he called me daddy and tried to hug me to death. If Rale abused him, why would he hug me?" He paused. "It's almost as if Damien isn't his first father. I don't even think they're related. Maybe his actual father was someone else who is no longer in his life?"

"But isn't it common for abused children to feel that they're abuser is doing it because they love them?"

Obi-wan knew what his master was doing: leading him onto the road of discovery. "I don't think so, Master. Anakin seems too afraid of him, to love him, don't you think?"

Qui-gon opened his eyes and stared his padawan in the eye, seriously. "Think so? I know so."

Obi-wan smiled triumphantly. "So I'm right?"

"Partially." Obi-wan frowned. "Damien is in fact related to Anakin. He is the by's uncle."

"His uncle? His uncle married his mother?" Qui-gon nodded. "How did you figure this out, master?"

"His father and I were good friends."

"So you knew this before you saw him?"

"No. I didn't know he'd had a child."

"Why wouldn't he tell you, if you were friends?"

"Because it is against the code to have attachments, let alone father a child." Qui-gon wiped his hands of his pants.

"His father is a jedi? Who?" Obi-wan asked, curiously.

"Was a jedi," Qui-gon corrected.

"He's dead." Obi-wan stared at his master compassionately.

"I am afraid so, padawan. He died three years ago, after the failed negotiations on Huris-9."

Obi-wan looked confused. He sat up straight, suddenly. "Master Travick Oardi?" Qui-gon nodded. "No wonder his midi-chlorian count is so high. Master Oardi was one of the masters on the council of first knowledge!"

"Somewhat against his will, but yes." Qui-gon smiled. He knew that Anakin's high midi-chlorian count wasn't from Travick...

~*-*-*~

Anakin opened his eyes and looked into Yaddle's. A smile grew on his face and the twinkle returned to his eyes. Yaddle smiled back in understanding. She recoiled quickly. She focused her vision on a long black bug poking out of Anakin's hair. "Bit me, you did!" she huffed. The bug lifted many of its legs and wiggled them at her, along with a bared teeth.

Anakin's eyes widened. "Smitty! You know better then to bite people!" Anakin picked up the offending millipede off his head. And brought it to eye level. The millipede was still standing and waving its arms. "No." The bug recoiled and started climbing into his sleeve. He looked up at Yaddle. "I'm sorry! He hasn't bitten anyone in a long time."

"Hurt, it did not. Just surprising it was," Yaddle smiled crookedly. _Ah…the miracle that is a child, _she thought. She gave a weird little laugh and hobbled back to her seat.

"Now tell us, youngling Oa- Skywalker," Plo-koon stumbled. "What happened after you met Master Jinn and his apprentice."

Anakin looked confused for a second. Then he mentally shrugged. He was probably thinking of someone else. Anakin started his retelling with more confidence, leaving the argument with his father out. But naturally, the council had already learned from Yaddle exactly what was in the boy's mind…

A/N: Ooohhhh… Who is this mysterious Travick Oardi? Will Anakin become a jedi or will he be doomed to return home?.........

Sorry, got carried away. Anywhoo… Once again, I apologize for the lateness. I basically scratched the entire plan for the story and started over. (I bet you weren't expecting a millipede with teeth, were you?)

REVIEW…

REVIEW…

REVIEW…

REVIEW…


	9. The Jedi Code

**Fear **

**Chapter 9:**

**The Jedi Code**

The door shut behind Anakin as he searched excitably for the two jedi. He felt as if he was about to burst with happiness. He never had to go home, he was a jedi now. The boy thought of all the possibilities. He could make friends and learn to not be dumb. And he could learn to help people, just like papa told him he would

He spotted the two jedi in the corner of the small room, deep in conversation, oblivious to the boy's reappearance. _Maybe now that I'm a jedi I can sneak up on them, like Siri told me she could do._ He smiled, and starting tiptoeing towards them. "Boo!" Anakin said loudly, hoping to startle them. The two jedi didn't react.

"Hello, Anakin. How did it go?" Qui-gon smiled, warmly.

"I'm gonna be a jedi," Anakin beamed.

"Congratulations, Anakin," Obi-wan nearly laughed at the boy's excitement.

"Yes, Anakin, congratulations. We both knew you'd do fine."

"Thanks, Qui-gon." Anakin's smile widened.

Qui-gon moved his face closer to Anakin's. He pointed a finger and laughed, "Its Master Jinn to you, now."

Anakin nodded eagerly. "Yes, Master Jinn." He paused. "Master Winjew said for you to come in."

Obi-wan snorted, "I believe its Windu, Anakin."

"Oops. Maybe that's why he frowned at me."

Qui-gon stood up. "Very well. Wait here, Obi-wan. I should be out soon. I have a feeling I know what they're going to want to talk about."

"Yes, Master."

~*-*-* ~

"Did you know of Oardi's apparent disregard for the jedi code?" Mace Windu asked irritably, as soon as the door closed.

"Looks just like his father, doesn't he?" Qui-gon replied smugly

"This is not a laughing matter, Master Jinn," Windu glared. "Answer the question."

Qui-gon looked at the bald jedi master, contemplating his answer. "Yes. I knew of it," he sighed.

"And you purposefully lied to the council? I am disappointed, Qui-gon."

Qui-gon's eyebrow rose. "I beg to differ. I think the disappointment falls on you, Mace," he retorted.

Mace made to cut him off but Qui-gon continued. "Showing hostility towards a five year old child who is completely innocent of his father's decisions, is despicable. That boy is having a bad enough time as it is, without your undeserved rebuke. If you're trying to accuse me of lying to the council, I never lied about Travik's decision to break the code. I was never asked."

"Cut the semantics, Qui-gon. It is your duty to report such a breach in the code, surely you know this?" Mace argued back.

"I find it rather pointless to report on a dead man," he stated dryly, folding his arms across his chest

"Enough, this is," Yoda reprimanded harshly. The argument stopped immediately, as both looked up respectfully "Explain further you must, Master Qui-gon."

"It was during the crisis on Huris-9. Travik contacted me the night before he went missing. The negotiations were spiraling out of control, and he had had a vision of what he thought was his death. I asked him what I could do to," He paused. "He told me that there was no way I could help him. Travik said he had a son, just under 2 years old, hidden with his wife somewhere near Coruscant, and that he wanted me to make sure that he became a Jedi."

"Master Oardi, was a well respected master," Eeth Koth stated wisely. "Tarnishing his reputation would have been disasterous."

"That doesn't make it right," Windu defended.

"Indeed, Travik was a powerful jedi. In the years before his death, his gifts were exceptional," Kit Fisto stated. "I assume these are the years during which he broke the code?"

"That I know of, Master Fisto," Qui-gon replied.

"Maybe this is a sign that the current jedi code is outdated, and is in need of rewriting?"

"We cannot change the code on account of one jedi who broke it," Master Poof said abruptly. "There is no proof that Oardi's success was based on his attachments. The code has stood for centuries."

"More proof that it needs rewriting," Qui-gon added. "_This is becoming an interesting meeting_, he thought humorously.

"Master Poof, the proof you speak of has already been found. Knight Ki-Adi-Mundi is married. He is a father as well," Depa Billiba reasoned.

"Who is also a talented jedi on his way to masterhood. Just like Oardi was," Seasee Tiin added. Across the room, a younger Ki-Adi-Mundi's eyes widened. "What is your input, Knight Mundi?"

"I knew very little of him while he was alive, Master Tiin. But what I do know suggests that he was capable of balancing his duty with a family."

"We do not know anything about him in a family role," Master Koon stated fiercely. "For all we know he could have been a horrible father… I would not be surprised if he was. Travik Oardi had a tendency of losing control of his emotions as a padawan and even as a knight."

"Are you insinuating that Travik abused Anakin, Master?"Qui-gon asked incredulously. "It is Damien Rale who abused him, not Travik."

"Sensed, I did, no ill feelings to Master Oardi," Yaddle told Master Koon. "Images and memories, I saw, in his mind."

"You cannot know the true meaning of them without context," Evan Piell argued.

"Pfft, a father holding his son in the air playing spaceship. Has your dislike of Master Oardi made you daft, Evan Piell? What evil be in that?"

"Using Drefan's law, is more trouble than it is worth, Master Yaddle. The complications that come around with it are,"

"Is there no morality left in the order? A five year old boy shouldn't have to deal with such matters," Kit Fisto exclaimed.

"Still, you've created a political nightmare. You claim you are doing what is best for him, but have you not considered what will happen to him? With your accusations, there will be court case, Master Jinn. And a particularly nasty and complicated one, at that. How is that good for the boy? You've taken him away from everything he's ever known, into a new situation with new people."

"I agree with Master Fisto. No one so young should have to experience such horrors," Master Billiba spoke calmly as her gaze swept around the room.

"His past makes him a dangerous candidate for turning to the dark side. He would need counseling, he would be prone to emotional outbursts, and he could very well split the order in two. If word gets out that Travik Oardi, a well renowned master, gets out into the temple let alone outside of it, it could tear the order to shreds from the inside," Mace argued.

"The code has to be changed," Qui-gon spoke up again. "This is just one example of a life almost ruined by it. It is the order that has allowed this to happen, Masters."

"We can't save everyone, Qui-gon."

"But isn't it also our duty to try, Master Windu?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked tepidly. The rest of the council snapped their heads around in surprise. "Respectfully Master, we are supposed to use our gifts to protect people to the best of our abilities. Not turn down their cry for help because it might be difficult. I have seen abused children before. Never have I seen one at young Skywalker's age who was willing to fight it. Most are too afraid to leave. It takes something to be able to do that. Adults who are abused by their spouses, rarely ever leave it, let alone children."

"Knight Mundi makes a good point," Master Rancisis frowned. "You say you were attacked by a sith, Master Qui-gon?" he asked.

"Yes, Master."

"That is definite proof that he could be the chosen one. And with the Sith running around outside, It is more dangerous not to train him."

"The sith have been dead for a thousand years, Master Rancisis," Master Piell said, condescendingly.

"Just because you have not seen or heard of one, doesn't make you right, Piell."

"Enough this is! Acting like younglings, this council is. A vote, there will be," Yoda declared loudly, his head bowed. "All for delving into this matter further, aye you must say."

"Aye," Kit Fisto said.

"Aye," Depa Billiba said.

"Aye," Seasee Tiin said.

"Aye," Yaddle said.

"Aye," Oppo Rancisis said.

"I must abstain, Masters. My vote would be biased," Ki-Adi-Mundi said quietly.

Yoda glanced at everyone in the room, contemplating his decision. Qui-gon was still reeling from the conversation. He'd never seen the council attack each other like that. Oh, if Travik could see it now. He had the feeling the deceased man was rolling in his grave. Father's son, indeed. Anakin hadn't been at the temple for more than three hours and was already wrecking havoc. _Are you alright, master?_ Qui-gon could hear his padawan asking from their bond. _What's going on? _Qui-gon smiled. _You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Obi-wan._ He felt Obi-wan's confusion ring through their bond. Yoda looked up from the windows towards those in the room. "Aye," he sighed.

Qui-gon was stunned by his answer. Of all the jedi on the council, Yoda was the man he least expected to agree that the code of attachment needed to be rethought.

"Change with the times, this council must. If change, we do not, our downfall it will be," the diminutive master cautioned. He stared at Qui-gon. "Escort the boy to Master T'harin, you will. Dismissed you are, Qui-gon." Qui-gon bowed respectively, and turned towards the door.

~*-*-*~

Ob-wan looked up at his master, a look of suspicion clearly evident on his face. Qui-gon gave his padawan a pointed look that clearly meant they'd talk later. Obi-wan went back to the story he was telling Anakin. Anakin, who hadn't caught the quick exchange, laughed as Obi-wan continued the story.

Qui-gon walked up to the both of them. "Well, Anakin. Are you ready to join your fellow initiates in the crèche?"

Anakin looked confused. "What's that?"

"It's where all the younglings stay. Until you are chosen by a Master of your own," Obi-wan added.

"I don't get to stay with you?" Anakin asked, crestfallen.

"I'm afraid not, Anakin. From here, our paths separate for a time. Your duty is to devote your time to learning here in the temple, and ours is helping the republic outside of it," Qui-gon said gently.

"Oh." Anakin gazed at his shoes, sadly. His shoulders slumped down on his small figure.

"Don't worry, Anakin. I'm sure we'll see each other again." Qui-gon patted Anakin's shoulder affectionately. Anakin seemed more assured at this. "Now come, it's time to meet Master T'harin."

~*-*-*~

Jedi Master Kehm T'harin's black eyes looked up from her desk to the two men in long brown robes. She set her pen down on the report. "Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi," she greeted.

"Master T'harin," Qui-gon replied, standing in the doorway. Obi-wan nodded his head in respect.

"What can I do for you, Master Jinn?" T'harin stood up.

"Well Master T'harin, I'd like you to meet Anakin Skywalker." She spotted a small blue shoe behind Obi-wan's cloak.

"Hello, Anakin," she said sweetly. She squatted down. "You can come out from your hiding place. I promise I don't bite." Anakin's small head slowly peeked out from behind the young jedi. He eyed the red-skinned Twi-lek warily. "Hi there."

"Hi." He looked up at Obi-wan and Qui-gon for assurance. Qui-gon gave him a comforting smile.

"How old are you, Anakin?"

"5, ma'm. I mean Master," he added quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean"

"It's alright, Anakin. Come with me, I'll introduce you to your fellow younglings." She stood back up and held a hand out towards him. Anakin shuffled around Obi-wan. He bit his lip and took her hand. She smiled. T'harin looked up. "If you could stay, I'll return in a moment to speak with you."

"Of course," Qui-gon bowed.

Master T'harin led Anakin back out through the entrance to the small office. She turned left, into a wide, well light corridor. There were windows on side, looking out towards the level below them, and a set of a dozen doors on their left. "Where do they all go?" Anakin asked.

"Different places. Some of them go to rooms for studying, some for meditating."

"Oh…" he continued to hold her hand as they made their way through the hall. She suddenly stopped at one of the doors.

"This way, young one," Master T'harin said, as she palmed the door open. They stepped through the doorway and into a brightly colored room. Anakin's eyes widened. Inside, there were at least 20 other children, all dressed in brown robes. "Stay here." She walked over to an older Jedi sitting with a group of younglings Anakin's age. The grey haired man's back was to them as he played blocks with them. "Master Zariick," Kehm called. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." Zariick turned around.

"Master T'harin, hello." He turned back around to the group. "Make sure you put them away."

"Yes master," one of the boys said. "I'll make sure."

"Good boy, Tru. Now excuse me, lads and lady." They nodded and went back to the pile of blocks. Anakin watched everyone shyly from the entrance. He felt out of place.

Master Zariik. Stood up and turned around. His gaze swept across the room to the boy standing in the corner watching everyone. He couldn't see the boys face. "Kid's a skinny thing," he grumbled as he followed her.

"Zariick!" she scoffed, turning around.

"You know I'm kidding, Kehm."

"You're horrible." Anakin turned to them. Zariick's eyes widened. He came to a sudden halt, and stared at Anakin's face. Anakin tried not to squirm under his gaze.

"Are you alright?" Kehm asked.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Just forgot about something. That's all," he lied.

She looked at Anakin. "This is Master Zariick."

"Hello, sir."

"What's your name, my boy?" He said.

"Anakin Skywalker, sir." Anakin looked up at him.

"Do you have a middle name, Anakin?"

"Travik." Kehm coughed surprised.

"Travik, eh? That's a good solid name. Middle names are important when you have them. Reveal character, I always say," he stumbled.

Anakin looked at him like he was crazy. "Master Zariick will be your den master, Anakin. He will help you get settled."

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing hard. Except defeat a few krayt dragons." Anakin's eyes widened in terror.

"Zariick!"

"Give an old man his indulgences, will you Kehm?" he smiled. "Just joking about those krayt dragons, Anakin. We're just going to get you some clothes, assign you to your dormitory, set up your schedule, and feed you something. Do you like soup?" Anakin nodded vigorously. "Good. So do I."

~*-*-*~

"Master Yaddle told off Master Piell?" Obi-wan asked incredulously.

Qui-gon leaned back in his chair. "After all that I told you, that is what is what you get out of it?"

"Of course not Master. But it is actually really funny. Master Yaddle has always been extremely nice." The door opened behind them. "Master T'harin, your back quickly."

"Ah, yes. Master Zariick is helping him." She walked around to her desk and sat down. "So do you have any information on his background?"

"We picked him up on Falleen. Although I do not believe he was born there," Qui-gon told her. She nodded.

"What is his midi chlorian count?"

"Just over 27,000."

"Really?" she leaned forward.

"Yes."

"What else do you know about him?"

A/N: sorry it took so long, again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fear **

**Chapter 10**

Master Zariick watched as Anakin fiddled with his jedi tunic. "So, Anakin, what do you think of your new robes?" He asked as he soaked bread into his soup.

Anakin looked up and smiled sheepishly. "They're really soft. My old clothes are itchy." He seemed as if he were going to continue, but clamped his mouth shut and went back to eating his soup. Zariick nodded as he chewed.

"Wool is no one's friend. Whoever came up with it is nuttier than sq- acorns." He paused. "Where'd you come from?"

"Falleen. Me and mommy moved there with father a long time ago," Anakin answered. People started coming in for lunch now and the cafeteria was slowly getting nosier.

"Where did you live before that?"

"Mommy said I was born on Coruscant."

"Coruscant? That's a ways away from Falleen, why'd they move?"

Anakin averted his eyes. "I dunno."

Zariick was about to respond when a Twi'lek padawan interrupted. "Master Zariick. Your presence is needed in training room 5."

Zariick put down his fork, and frowned at the padawan. "Now?"

The padawan nodded. "Master R'Tali said it was urgent, master. There was an accident"

"Very well. Would you mind showing Anakin to the dorms?"

The padawan bowed respectively. "Yes, Master Zariick"

"This is where we part, Anakin. I'll see you back at the dorms I'm sure."

He patted Anakin on the back. "Bye, sir" Zariick nodded to both of them, and left.

Anakin followed the padawan back through the halls looking at everything, still in awe of the grandeur of the Temple. He stared at the vaulted ceilings with their giant columns and could not help but feel intimidated at their size. He almost got lost once or twice, having paid too much attention to the scenery and losing sight of his guide in the process. They wandered through the maze of hallways towards the crèche.

When the padawan suddenly stopped, Anakin walked right into him. Anakin blushed when he turned around to scowl at him. The padawan turned back around and knocked on the door in front of them. Moments later Master T'harin palmed the door open. "Oh, hello there." She looked down and saw Anakin. "I assume Master Zariick got sent to the training room incident?" She asked the padawan.

"Yes Master T'harin. He asked me to escort this youngling back to the crèche," the padawan replied.

"Thank you. Come along, Anakin," She smiled and held out her hand. "I almost didn't recognize you in your robes!" Anakin smiled. She led him down the hall and into a large room that imitated the outdoors. "This is Green Area 5," she said as they entered. Anakin looked around. The younglings that had been in the play room were now running around and playing with each other. He felt greatly out of place. Master T'harin brought him over to an older women with white hair. "Anakin, this is Master Sora. I have to leave, I'm afraid, but if you need anything you can ask her." Anakin nodded. "Master Sora, this is Anakin Skywalker."

Master Sora gave Anakin and a big smile and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Anakin!" she said exuberantly. Anakin shook her hand shyly. "Would you like to meet the other younglings?"

**One Week Later**

For the first time, in a very long time, Anakin Skywalker was _happy._ As he lay on the top bunk, snuggled against soft blankets and a fluffy pillow, he felt safe. In the safety of the Jedi temple, he felt protected from, well, everything. For the first time in his life, he had a friend. He thought about the boy sleeping in the bunk below his. It felt nice to have a friend…

Jedi Master Teniemi walked up the steps of the Jedi Temple brusquely. He fingered through a bunch of papers, held together in a blue folder. _What a mess, _he thought as he read the front page again. He sighed. _Why did I take this job? Hopping all around the Galaxy was so much more relaxing._ He made a left at the next intersecting hallway. "_Master Teniemi, I have a proposition for you" Why did I listen?_ He rubbed his temple with a free hand. _Why am I such a sucker? How could I fall for Windu's proposition. Great honor _this_, your special talents _that_…_ He snortedMaster Windu could take a jump off a high cliff into a sea of sharks for all he cared. A smile escaped his lips as the thought crossed his mind. A group of Padawans walking down the hallway stopped dead in their tracks, eyes wide in disbelief. _OOPS! Shields are down! Anyways…_ He entered the Southwest turbolift. He sighed as the doors closed. The turbolift shot upwards. The lift doors opened with a hiss. He walked up towards the desk. A young Togruta padawan looked up from an information terminal behind the reception desk.

"Hello, Master Teniemi. What can I do for you?" The padawan asked.

"Hello, young one. I have an urgent matter to discuss with the Council," Teniemi said politely.

The padawan glanced down at the screen of the terminal and then back up to the Jedi Master. "The council is currently doing a missions briefing. If you will have a seat, I will let them know you are here."

"Thank you." The padawan bowed and returned to the information terminal. Teniemi pulled a piece of paper from the blue folder and re-read it. People always wondered why he didn't just use datapads for his files. He greatly preferred having a hard copy, they were much easier for him to read and they gave him a sense of security. He was never any good with technology. The _whoosh_ of a door brought him out of his revelry. A knight walked out of the council chambers. He put the paper back in the blue folder and waited.

"Master Teniemi, the council will see you now," the padawan announced. Teniemi smiled at her entered through the doors.

"Master Teniemi, what is this urgent matter you needed to discuss with the council?" Mace Windu asked after the doors closed. The rest of the council looked up at him expectantly.

"Masters, The boy that was brought in two days ago," he read something from the file. "Anakin Skywalker, I believe it was?" Several members of the council nodded in response. "Yes, well. His father doesn't seem to be too happy about that. He's filed custody for his son. He said he was willing to take it to court on the basis that his son was _abducted_ by the Jedi Order."


	11. Chapter 11

**Fear **

**Chapter 11**

_"Masters, the boy that was brought in two days ago," he read something from the file. "Anakin Skywalker, I believe it was?" Several members of the council nodded in response. "Yes, well. His father doesn't seem to be too happy about that. He's filed custody for his son. He said he was willing to take it to court on the basis that his son was abducted by the Jedi Order."_

Master Windu hunched over and rubbed his temples. "You're serious?"

"I'm afraid so, Master Windu. He was quite adamant about it too…If I may ask, Masters, why was Anakin Skywalker taken without proper authorization from his parents?" Teniemi asked cautiously.

Master Fisto spoke up. "Drefan's law. Knight Jinn and his padawan brought him from Falleen with them because of evidence of abuse."

"You're joking. Drefan's law? Masters, I mean no offense, but using Drefan's law hardly ever works out. In the ninty years that Drefan's law has been in effect, there's only been two successful cases. The last being 37 years ago. This is going to be a big mess," Master Teniemi groaned. "I would rather not be the one who has to tell the Master of Press about this."

"Master Teniemi, what would be your advice on matters such as this?" Depa Billiba asked softly.

"Quite frankly Master's, being your legal guide, I would have to suggest returning the boy to his father." Seasee Tiin opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. "However, if the allegations of abuse are correct, I can't bring myself to put a child back into that scenario."

"What are the chances of winning this lawsuit?" Master Piell asked.

"Very slim."

The council thought this over. Silence hung in the air as they deliberated. Teniemi could feel their conversation in the force, but he could not make out the words. Finally Master Yoda made eye contact with him. "Agree with you, the council does. Take legal action, we will"

"Very well. Knight Jinn and Padawan Kenobi must stay planet side. They're virtually the only witnesses I have. And send Skywalker to the infirmary. Tell the master healer, that I need dated photographic proof that he was abused. Chances are, if he has a midi-chlorian count that is at average or above, he will heal before we need the proof. Make sure you tell the Master of the Press. This might get ugly."

Anakin Skywalker and the other younglings looked up from their book on Rodese, to see Master Zariick enter their classroom. Their teacher looked up from her papers. "May I help you, Master Zariick?"

"Yes. I must escort youngling Skywalker to the infirmary," Zariick told her.

The teacher nodded. "Of course, Master Zariick. Anakin your presence is requested in the infirmary. Take your things." Everyone watched him as he gathered his school work into his bag. He slid out of his desk and followed the Creche Master out.

"Anakin I need to speak with you, before you go to the infirmiry," Zariick said after the classroom door hissed shut behind them. They walked down the hall.

"What is the infirmary?"Anakin asked him, confused.

"The doctor," Zariick replied. "Now Anakin, some things have come up over your training. Your father is very angry, and wishes to have you go home."

Anakin's eyes widened, and he stopped walking abruptly. "What?" he whispered fearfully. "I don't want to go back. Please don't send me back!" He continued to whisper, panicked.

Master Zariick kneeled in front of him and put his hand on Anakin's shoulders. "We are going to do everything we can to protect you from your father, Anakin. I cannot promise we can protect you, or that you will be able to stay but, we will try our best. I was sent to take you to the infirmary because they need to take pictures of where your father hurt you." Anakin looked away. "Yes, Anakin. I know what he did to you."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You should not be ashamed of what your father did to you, Anakin. The only way to keep you away from your father is to prove that he abused you. You've been very brave already, all you have to do is keep it up."

"What if I have to go home?"Anakin whimpered.

Master Zariick sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Later That Evening

Obi-wan stood in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth. He bent over and spit toothpaste into the sink. When he looked back up, he saw the reflection of his master in the mirror. "How was the council meeting, Master?"

Qui-gon was leaning against the doorframe, with his arms crossed across his chest. "Not very well. Damien Rale is suing the Order for Anakin back."

"WHAT?" Obi-wan exclaimed. He spit more toothpaste into the sink. "He abused Anakin. Surely no judge would let him get custody."

"The only reason there is a trial is because there are allegations of abuse. If there weren't, Anakin would have gone straight back," Qui-gon replied calmly. "We are to stay planet side until the trial is over. Master Teniemi wants us to be witnesses, should he need it.

"Poor Anakin."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

**BEGINNING THE TRIAL**

Anakin sat in the chair, swinging his feet to pass the time. He wondered what was taking so long. They'd been there forever already. He wished they would come out soon. He was going to miss the afternoon meal. Sure he'd missed lots of meals before, when he got in trouble, but the food in the Temple was so good. He sighed and started clicking his tongue. _This is so boring…_ The receptionist gave him a dirty look, and Anakin stopped.

Suddenly, the door opened. Master Zariick, Master Teniemi and two others walked out of the room, talking. "Yes, I will be the judge of that, Master Jedi," One of the men, a rather large and rotund blue Twi'lek, said. He was wearing a long black set of robes. Anakin thought be looked like a black marshmallow, not that he would ever admit it. The other human man followed behind him with a smirk on his face. "Bring him into my office," The Twi'lek said gruffly. Both men and Master Teniemi walked back into the office. Master Zariick, however, made his way time toward Anakin.

Anakin looked up and watched as Master Zariick approached him. "Come with me, Anakin," he said shortly. "The judge wants to speak with you." Confused, Anakin followed the older Jedi. Anakin followed him into the small, stuffy office. The blue Twi'lek sat behind a metal desk scribbling something on a piece of paper. Master Teniemi and the other man sat on the other side of the desk in the cramped office. "Anakin, this is judge Tota," Master Zariick introduced.

Judge Tota brought his arm around quickly to shake Anakin's hand. "Nice to meet you, Anakin," he boomed. Anakin jumped, and pushed his back against Master Zariick who was standing behind him. Master Zariick squeezed his shoulder, reassuringly. Tota, realizing they weren't going to shake hands, withdrew his hand. "Shall we get down to business, then?"

"Yes, of course, your honor," Master Teniemi replied.

Tota looked at Master Zariick. "If you could wait outside, Master Jedi?" Zariick started to say something, until Master Teniemi gave him a pointed look.

"No problem," he said gruffly. He patted Anakin on the shoulder. "I'll be right outside."

"Do you think you could answer a few questions for me, young man?"

"I guess," said Anakin cautiously.

"You don't mind if I turn this little recorder on, do you?" Tota asked holding a recording device he pulled out of his robes. Anakin shrugged. "You have to speak up for the recorder."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good. Now Anakin, do you know the difference between the truth and a lie?"

"Yes, sir."

"So if you were to tell me something that you didn't actually see or hear, would that be the truth or would that be a lie?"

"What?" Anakin asked confused.

"Do you understand the question, my boy?" Tota asked brusquely.

"Ummm…. I – I dunno," Anakin mumbled, hanging his head. He was upset and confused. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Don't mumble, son. Speak clearly and look up. This conversation was intended for people to hear, not for your shoes. Anakin raised his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I'll repeat. Do you understand the question?" Anakin didn't reply. "Very well," he said to the recorder. "Make note that the witness is unable to answer the question." Master Teniemi frowned from his seat.

"If you were to come to court and you swore to tell the truth but you told the court a lie, what do you think would happen to you?"

Anakin started to cry softly. "I dunno."

"Do you know what truth means?"

"I dunno," he cried louder.

"Thank you, you can leave," Tota gestured to the door. Master Teniemi stood up and lead the crying little boy to the door. Anakin ran out to Master Zariick. Teniemi closed the door and headed back to his seat, with a deep frown.

"Well gentlemen, I think that answers the question of swearability."

The other man spoke up "The defense moves for dismissal. With no credible witness, the people have no case."

"That's ridiculous," Master Teniemi replied hotly. "Even I had trouble trying to understand those questions, your honor. You can't honestly expect-"

"If I were you, Master Jedi, I wouldn't go around admitting that," Judge Tota smiled smugly.

"In all due respect ,your honor, you said the boy couldn't be sworn to testify, not that he couldn't testify at all. His statement can substantiate the evidence of physical and emotional abuse."

"This evidence of abuse has no standing. How are we to know any injuries he received are from my client and not from the hands of the Jedi?" The other man argued.

Tota stroked his chin. "I'm afraid I have to agree with the Master Jedi on this, Mr. Keel."

"Then I move to suppress the boy's statement, your honor. He has been under the influence of the jedi for over a week. They have spoken to him without parental supervision."

"May I remind your honor, that child witnesses do not need parental supervision," Teniemi argued back. "All of the Jedi in the legal department and in the crèche, who took his statement are highly trained to interview children."

"I'll order a hearing. If I find that Mr. Skywalker was not told what to say, then I will grant his testimony." Tota looked down at a calendar. "Tomorrow morning at 9:00."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your wife, Mr. Mill. How is young Darrid taking it?"

"Not very well, Master Koon. He's having trouble coming to terms with the fact that she's no longer here. He loved her very much," Mr. Mill replied sadly, polishing the speeder.

"Yes. Death can be a hard thing to grasp for such a young child," Plo Koon said wisely. "He is five, correct?"

"Yes. He is supposed to start school this month."

"That is something I wanted to speak with you about, Mr. Mill," Plo Koon told him. "I know the death of your wife has been very hard on your family. I spoke with the High Council and they agreed. We'd like to offer young Darrid a place in the academy. He would not be able to participate in lightsaber training of any of the other force related classes, but we could assist with his general education."

Mr. Mill's eyes widened in astonishment. "Really? Study in the Jedi Academy? Thank you so much, Master Koon!" Mr. Mill gushed, appreciatively. "Thank you!"

Plo Koon smiled at Mr. Mill's enthusiasm. "Your very welcome. The next class rotation starts Monday. We look forward to seeing him there. Take care, Mr. Mill. I have a meeting to attend, but I will see you around. May the Force be with you," Master Koon smiled.

"May the Force be with you, as well, Master Jedi. Please give the High Council my thanks."

"I will." Mr. Mill watched Master Koon walk through the hanger with a lopsided grin on his face.

Master Yoda sat, meditating, in his quarters. To the untrained eye, he looked to be sleeping. But any Force user would be able to sense the Force flowing through the room like a fog. Lately his thoughts kept drifting towards young Anakin Skywalker. He sighed as he looked into the Force for guidance. Was this boy really the Chosen One? Never in his 474 years had he ever thought he would meet the one the prophecy spoke of. And for him to be the son of Travik Oardi, the most talented and hot headed students he'd ever taught. Oardi was a breed of his own, he'd realized long ago. Would Skywalker be like this, too? He definitely sensed the potential in him. He hadn't been in the temple for a month and he had already brought a wave of change to the Order. Last month, no one on the council would have said that their confidence in the code on attachments had been shaken; but now the council was split on the issue. Even himself, who'd always been against forming attachments questioned his own judgement for the first time in a long time.

He sensed Master Teniemi's presence before he heard the knock on the door. Yoda continued to meditate. "Enter, you may."

Master Teniemi entered Yoda's quarters and sat next to the old Jedi Master and waited.

"Help you, can I?" Master Yoda asked, as his eyes opened.

"Unless you can convince Judge Tota to step down, I'm afraid not. I have come to report on the status of the trial, Master." Teniemi replied calmly.

"Troubled you are, Joseph," Yoda stated plainly.

"Yes, Master. I do not believe we will be able to keep Skywalker from his step-father. Judge Tota will not let the boy testify. We have very little to go with. I do not believe it will be enough."

"What we have, enough it must be."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Master Yoda hobbled through the doors of the med center, leaning heavily on his cane. He was greeted by the sight of white walls and floors and the lingering smell of bacta. The waiting room was mostly empty, save for the few Jedi scattered around the room, waiting to be seen.

Bant Eerin sat at a desk reading a pile of datapads. The sound of his cane on the white tile floor made her look up from her work. When she saw him, she stood up quickly. "Master Yoda," she smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Visiting, I am," he replied.

Bant's smile melted. "Of course, Master. He's still asleep, but I'll take you to him if you'd like."

"Most grateful, I would be," Master Yoda told her.

She pointed her hand down the hall. "This way, Master." Master Yoda followed her through a maze of hallways to the main med station. Several Jedi healers sat in the station, filling out charts. Bant went up to the open door. "Has there been any change in 437?" she asked a med-droid who was filling out a prescription

"No Master Eerin. Patient 437 is still asleep, although I have noted that his vital signs are stronger than when the last scheduled check took place," The droid responded.

She nodded and led Master Yoda over to a room a little farther down the hall. "He is in here, Master. Just call if you need something." Master Yoda nodded and walked in, the door closing behind him. Vokara Che turned around from where she was bent over the hospital bed.

"Master Yoda, I expected you would come here before he wakes," she greeted dryly. "You're just in time, too. He's starting to show signs of consciousness." Vokara Che injected something into an I.V.

"How is he?" Master Yoda asked, after pulling himself up into a chair next to the bed. The old Jedi studied the pale face that rested on a small pillow. Beneath the cuts and bruises, the face was just as he remembered it, all those years ago. One of his more favorite pupils; audacious for sure, and very cheeky as he grew older. But he tried to act like a proper Jedi. It wasn't until it was too late that Yoda saw the damage it caused. He sighed heavily.

"The worst is over," she replied. "His ribs are mending. We stitched up the gash on his back and the deep cuts we found all over. I casted some broken bones." She pointed at the patients arm, picking up a clipboard at the end of the bed.

Yoda watched her as she scribbled something on a clipboard. "Internal damage, was there?"

She looked up at him, and stopped writing. "There was some internal bleeding from his spleen, but thankfully we were able to fix it quickly. Other than that, he got off pretty lucky." She paused. "If you can call it luck."

Yoda continued to watch the patient's small chest rise and fall, as he waited for him to wake up. He wondered if the child would remember what happened, and how well he would take the news. He was not certain of this one's future, but he knew things would be clearer then Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes….

Sorry it's so short, but I loved the cliffhanger!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is a bit graphic. And it probably pushes a T rating. So be warned.**

Fear

Chapter 14

Anakin opened his heavy eyelids and blinked. Where was he? How did he get here? He stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened. He tried to sit up. The pain in his stomach and chest made him cry out. His head fell back onto the pillow, as the memory of the last two weeks thundered through him. He remembered being sent home, the way his father had screamed at him and beat him, the blaster… and his mother. A tear fell from his eye, followed by another. He tried to blink them away, to stop crying, but it didn't work. _Stop it!_ He willed himself. _You're not supposed to cry._ He squeezed his eyes shut, and bit his lip. _Nothing's wrong,_ he tried to convince himself. _When I open my eyes again, she'll be sitting next to me. _The thought calmed him down. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to stare at the bright, white ceiling. He stayed like that a while, mustering up the courage to look beside him. He imagined her sitting there just like she always did when he woke up from a beating. She would give him a special smile and stroke his hair. Then she would kiss his forehead, and tell him stories that made everything better. He smiled pitifully as he thought about it. He bit his lip again and peeked at the chair beside the bed.

He squeezed his eyes closed again and bit back a sob. The chair was empty. She was gone. She wasn't going to be there when he woke up after his father hurt him anymore. No more smiles, no more stories. He was… _Alone_… He curled up in a ball, and began to cry.

He must of fallen asleep, because when he cracked his eyes open again, Obi-wan was sitting in a chair beside the bed reading a datapad. He blinked the sleep from his eyes. A quiet moan escaped his lips as he rolled his head to the side.

Obi-wan smiled as he saw Anakin start to stir. He leaned closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. "Does anything hurt?" Anakin shrugged.

"Tired, then?" Anakin nodded. "I bet. You've been out for a while." They were both silent for a while.

"Can you talk?" Anakin nodded again. "Will you?" Anakin didn't respond. "Right," Obi-wan said abruptly, "I'm going to tell the healers you've woken up." He stood up slowly and walked over to the door.

"Obi-wan?" Anakin said, barely above a whisper as he picked a loose thread in a blanket. Obi-wan turned his head around. "She's gone, isn't she?"

Obi-wan stared at him for a long while. "I- I'm so sorry. Let me go get someone," he stuttered as he darted out the doorway.

Anakin poked at his food, dejectedly. He had told the droid he wasn't hungry, but it gave him the tray of food anyway. He knew the healer in the hallway was watching to make sure he ate something. She had to leave sometime and when she did he would throw it in the trash. He glared at the cup of carrots on the tray. _If mom was still here, she wouldn't give me carrots. _He sniffled. She would give him something else. He missed her so much. His stomach grumbled loudly, but he continued to push the food around. He would not eat. Why should he be able to eat, if she couldn't anymore? It was his fault she was dead. None of this would of happened if he had just kept his big mouth shut.

The healer in the hallway disappeared suddenly. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Anakin bent over as quickly as his healing ribs would let him, and grabbed the trash bin next to his bed. He scraped the uneaten food off the plate and into the bin. Feeling somewhat accomplished, he sat back up to set the empty plate back on the table in front of him.

Half way up, he saw Master Yoda watching him from the doorway. "Not like carrots, do you?" His froze like a dear in the headlights as Yoda hobbled closer to him. "Worry, you should not. Tell no one I will, if promise to talk with me, you do."

"Yes sir," Anakin said dolefully.

"Hungry, you are. Hear it I can, all the way up in the council chambers." Yoda gave him a wrinkly old smile. "Come with me, you should. Hmmm? Make you some tasty guura worm stew, I can." Anakin wrinkled his nose, disgustedly. "No? Then maybe eat some carrots you should, and then on a walk we will go."

"But Master Yoda, the healers said I'm not 'posed to get up yet."

"Hmmm. Worry about the future later we will. For now, focus on the present we will, and eat carrots."

Master Yoda hobbled into the room of a thousand fountains, Bant following behind, pushing Anakin in a wheelchair. The group made their way through the winding paths to a small fountain underneath a tree. "A good spot, this is. Leave us here you can," Yoda said to Bant.

The healer bowed respectfully. "Comm me if you need anything, Master." Anakin watched her leave, apprehensively.

Yoda, sensing the boys distress, patted his knee. "In trouble, you are not. Want to speak with you, I do. Terrible things, you have been through lately. Sad and lonely you feel. Help you I can." Anakin stared at his feet, not wanting to meet the old Jedi's eyes. "A Jedi, you are now, youngling. Focus on the past you cannot, or be blind to the future, you will."

"How? How can you help?" Anakin asked timidly. "It's all my fault. She's dead because of me."

"At fault, you are not," Yoda harrumphed. "Open your mind, and show me what happened, you should. Hmmm?"

_"The Jury finds Damien Rale not guilty on all charges due to lack of useable evidence," The juror declared._

_ Anakin looked up to Master Teniemi, confusedly. "What does that mean?" He asked. Teniemi looked at him sadly and squeezed his shoulder._

_ Damien rushed over to where the two were, and gave the boy a big hug. Anakin's eyes bugged out and he went completely stiff. "I'm so glad all this nonsense is over, aren't you Anakin?" Damien asked, with a cruel smile on his face._

_ "Yes father," Anakin managed to squeak. Anakin's eyes wandered to where Master Teniemi was standing. The jedi stood stoically with his arms crossed, watching the exchange. Damien followed Anakin's gaze to Teniemi, and frowned. _

_ "Can I help you?" Damien asked gruffly._

_ "Yes. Yes you can," Teniemi replied, curtly. "You can take good care of that boy. You and I both know this entire trial is a sham. If you so much as lay a hand on him, you will find the Jedi Order and the Republic bearing down you. And don't think we won't find out. We will be checking up on you. Do you understand?"_

_ "Is that a threat, Jedi?" Damien spat back. _

_ "Jedi do not make threats, Mister Rale. We make promises." He looked at the cowering boy between them. "Goodbye, Anakin," He said, softer. " I'm so sorry we could not help you. I tried my best. Be strong, and remember what you've been taught."_

_ "Come on Anakin, we're leaving." Damien grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. Anakin bit his lip to hold back tears as he watched the Jedi get farther and farther away…_

The memory drifted to that night.

_Damien squeezed Anakin's shoulder tightly as he led him towards the door to the hotel room. Closing the door behind them he said loudly, "Shmi! I'm starving!" She walked quickly into the main room. "Here's some money. For Force sake, got get some groceries woman!" He threw some credits onto the nearest table. "I have a migraine. I'm going to get some sleep. When I wake up you'd better have dinner on the table." He stomped away towards the bedroom._

_Shmi bent down to hug her son. "I'm so sorry, Ani," She said softly."I promise to get you out of here someday."_

_Anakin snuggled into her shoulder and breathed in deep, taking in her flowery smell. "I love you, mom."_

_She smiled as stroked his hair gently. "I love you too Ani."_

"_Anakin!" Damien yelled from the bedroom. "Get over here and clean this bathroom. It's filthy!"_

_Anakin looked over to his mother. She gave him a sad smile. "Just do what he says, Ani. I'll be back as soon as I can." He watched her as she picked up the credits off the table and went out the door. He stared at the closed door and gulped._

"_BOY!" Anakin jumped and ran towards the bedroom._

"_Yes father?" he said timidly. Damien slapped him hard across the face, knocking Anakin to his knees._

"_What took you so long?" Anakin didn't answer. "Cat caught your tongue? It's a wonder those Jedi scum wanted someone as stupid as you" He grabbed Anakin by the scruff of his neck and hauled him back up. He slammed the boy into the wall. Anakin let out a cry of pain._

"_After everything I have done for you, you run off to play Jedi!" Damien seethed. "After the food I have put in your belly and the clothes I've put on your back, all these years? You're just like your father. Ungrateful." He slapped Anakin again. "I've had it with dealing with you, boy," He said as he grabbed Anakin's neck and squeezed. The boy started to gasp for breath and claw at the hand across his neck. His vision started to blur._

_Damien suddenly let go. Anakin fell onto the floor again and started to cough. Damien kicked him in the chest. Anakin cried as he felt his ribs break."Get up!" The older man commanded. Anakin tried to lift himself up. Damien kicked him again, knocking him back down. Anakin started to cry. Damien grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back roughly. "Stop making so much noise or I'll shoot you in the head!" He pulled a blaster out of his pocket and pointed it at the boy. Anakin still continued to cry. "Damnit!" Damien grabbed him and threw Anakin across the room, knocking him into the wall. The impact caused a shelf to come crashing down on the boy, slicing his forehead. _

_Anakin bit his lip till it bled to keep silent. "Get in the bathroom, boy, your making a mess." Damien pointed. Anakin scrambled to the bathroom Damien was pointing at. He stood there shaking, as he watch Damien walk slowly towards the dresser. Damien set down the blaster and lit a cigarette, smoked it for a few moments, until he saw Anakin watching him. "What are you looking at," He yelled and ran towards Anakin. Anakin doubled over as Damien punched him brutally in the stomach. He felt himself being thrown. His head hit the corner of the sink and everything went dark…_

_He awoke to hear his mother's voice yelling at Damien. He noticed the blaster was missing from the dresser. His eyes widened, and with energy he didn't know he had, got up and sneaked over to the open door. _

"_That's enough!" she yelled. "I've stood by for years, watching the way you treat him, and not saying anything, because you were protecting us from that sith monster. But you're the real monster!"_

"_Ungrateful! The whole fucking lot of you!" Damien yelled, pulling out the blaster and waving it to her. Shmi gasped and backed up a step."I've put up with you and that freak of yours. Protected you. And what have you ever given me in return? Bad food and little sex!"_

"_Is that what you want Damien?" Shmi asked bravely. "Sex? Let him go, and I'll give you all the sex you want. Just let him go," she pleaded._

"_You're a pitiful temptress, woman. I should off you right now." He aimed the blaster at her and fingered the trigger._

"_NO!" Anakin screamed. He ran and jumped onto Damien's back and bit his ear. The blaster fired and hit the wall behind Shmi. Damien slammed his back against the wall continuously until Anakin loosened his grip. He pulled the boy of his back and shoved the blaster in his started to shake inn terror._

_Shmi grabbed a knife off the table and came at Damien while his back was turned to her. Damien turned his head to see her coming at him with a knife. He pulled the blaster out of Anakin's face and redirected it towards Shmi. The blast caught her in the chest and she fell heavily to the ground._

"_NO! MOM! NO!" Anakin screamed, fighting to get out of Damien's grasp. "MOM!" he wailed. _

"_Shut up!" Damien punched him in the stomach. "Shut up!" He punched Anakin again and again, but Anakin wouldn't stop screaming. Damien finally grabbed Anakin by the throat like he had earlier and pinned him to the ground. He clenched his hand, cutting off the boys airway. Anakin scratched at his face, frantically. Damien shoved his knee into Anakin's side. Anakin shrieked in pain. The older man let go of Anakin's throat to swat at Anakin's arms. Anakin screamed even louder as Damien snapped one of his arms in half, and dislocated the other. Having taken care of Anakin's arms, he returned to strangling the boy. Anakin, not being able to fight back just laid there, tears streaming from his eyes. The room started to spin dizzily._

_In his blurred perception Anakin saw people burst into the room, and felt the weight of his father lifted off of him. As he fell in and out of consciousness, he saw Master Teniemi pick him up gently. _

That's it! The END!

Look forward to the next sequel: Guidance

I plan on taking this all the way!

I have a question: IF Qui-gon were to show up in the sequel should he still die on Naboo, or live?


End file.
